Coming Home
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: Brody's been away two weeks and someone is very anxious to see her.


**AN-A random that was changed as I wasn't happy with the ending. Hope you all like it.**

* * *

Standing in the airport terminal he started to pace. The plane was already late and the incoming storm would ground it wherever it was close to if it didn't arrive soon. He checked the arrivals board and it said it was incoming and should arrive in the next half hour. The problem was it had been incoming for two hours and it was only a three-hour flight. She had been away two weeks now and he had missed her like mad. Even with modern technology and video calling it wasn't the same. He missed sitting looking at her as she worked across the room from him, how she could be heard coming a mile away in them boots of hers.

Walking over to the small coffee stand he got his fourth cup of coffee since he arrived and went and sat down so he could just stare up at the arrivals board. As he looked at the board and took a drink of his coffee he finally saw the words he had been waiting three hours to appear. The plane was landing and she was home. The urge to stand up and go wait at her arrival gate was overwhelming as he had been sat here two hours already. He decided to wait till he finished his coffee before he got up as he knew by the time they all got off the flight and then waited for luggage he could be here another half hour or even an hour.

He sat still for as long as he could before his need to see her as soon as she came through the gate got the better of him. Getting up he threw his empty cup in the trash as he passed and made his way through the airport to her arrival gate. As he arrived he saw a few people making their way through so the flight was finally clear. He stood and watched for her coming through as more people finally made their way through. He tried to hear them boots of hers as the place was nearly deserted as it was 02:07 going on his watch.

Finally, he caught sight of her as she rounded the corner of the gate and made her way through the group of people who had stopped to meet family members. He felt the smile spread up his face as she grew steadily closer to him. He wasn't sure if she had seen him as she moved around another person to scan the lounge area. That was when she saw him and he saw the same smile slowly spread on her face. Making her way to him dragging her case behind her she came to a stop just in front of him. They both just stood looking at each other, drinking in the sight of the other after two weeks apart.

He moved first as he closed the gap between them and kissed her forehead. As he kissed her head she let go of the case and flung her arms around him as he returned the gesture. He buried his face in her hair as her face landed in his neck. One of his hands rested on her back as the other moved up to her head as he ran his fingers through her hair. She had locked her finger together behind his back as she held him as close as she could. He was the first one to break the silence as he moved his head a little so he could kiss the side of her face.

"I missed you so much." Was enough to make her move a little and look at him.

"That's makes two of us." As she lifted her head off his shoulder and brought her lips to his.

The kiss was a slow sweet reintroduction to each other after two weeks apart. He was the one to push as his tongue pressed her lips and managed to work them apart as he slipped his tongue in her mouth and swepped it around, making sure he caught her tongue. Stepping back a little she looked up at him and smiled.

"Can we go home now, please. I am sick of airports and hanging around." Picking the handle of her case up and stepping away completely.

"Let's go home then." Stepping to her side and taking the case from her as he slid his arm around her waist.

Walking through the airport and out to the car she rested her head on his shoulder as he pulled her close to him.

"You look shattered baby, what time you been up since?" Reaching the car and opening the trunk.

"05:00, I couldn't get back to sleep." Yawning as she watched him put the case in the trunk and shut it.

"Poor baby, let's get you home and tucked up in bed. We both have tomorrow off as long as no one dies unless I call in a favour and get Donny to cover." Holding the car door open as she climbed in and did her seatbelt up.

Shutting the door, he walked around and climbed in the driver's seat. Starting the car, he drove out the airport and headed home. He had to say he was tired as well, but he wasn't going to admit he couldn't sleep either as she wasn't there beside him. Driving back he kept looking at her as she rested her head back and fell asleep. He had missed watching her sleep, especially tucked up at his side in bed. He had tried to find a way so she didn't have to go away, but they weren't having it and she had to go use her skills to show others the art of interrogation.

Now she was home he was going to have to find a way to keep her from being sent away again. Pulling up behind her car he switched the engine off and got out the car. Looking over he saw she was still fast asleep so he went and opened the front door before coming back to the car. Standing at her door he opened it and undid her seatbelt. Leaning in he picked her up in his arms and felt her snuggle against his chest as she wound her arms around his neck. Using his back to shut the car door he carried her up to the house and used his foot to push the door closed.

Walking through the house he carried her to their bedroom and lay her on the bed. As he went to stand up he found she wouldn't let go of his neck. Using his hands on the bed to support himself he nuzzled her neck as he kissed her just behind her ear.

"If you let go then we can get ready for bed and then you can cuddle me as long as you like." Kissing her neck as he spoke.

He felt her arms let go and heard them drop to the bed as he stood up. Starting at her feet he worked his way her body till she was lying in just her underwear. Getting her to move he turned the covers down and got her to shuffle back again. Covering her over, he stepped back and picked all her clothes up and dropped them in the laundry hamper. Going around to his side of the bed he took his clothes off and climbed in bed next to her. As he got comfortable he saw her turn over and face him as she opened her eyes, half sleepy moving into his arms.

"This is a good reason to come home, I hate sleeping alone now." Placing kisses to his chest as she moved as close as she could.

"I got to say I missed having you to cuddle up to. It was strange not waking up and feeling you next to me." Moving just enough so he could kiss her temple.

"Mhhhh, I wonder if there's a way to stop them sending me off on silly train the probies courses?" Moving up so she was now level with his face.

"Funny you should say that. I do have a suggestion, but I am really not sure how you would feel about it." Letting his hands skim her body and land on her ass.

"You do, do you. How about you share this idea and let me decided for myself if whatever it is is worth the sacrifice." Reaching up and crushing her lips to his.

"I thought you were tired?" When she finally moved along his jaw and down his neck to nip the skin at his shoulder so he could speak.

"I was but not I am here I suddenly don't feel tired anymore. Maybe as I do this you can tell me this plan to stop them sending me away." Letting her hands slid in his boxers shorts and push them down as best as she could.

"I can do more than tell you, I can show you." Moving to unclip her bra and fling it on the floor.

Once her bra was off he moved back so he could take his boxer shorts off and remove her panties. When they were both naked he moved up to cover her body with his, kissing and nipping her skin as he moved up her torso. Once he was back level with her he moved so he could look down at her as he kissed her. As they kissed they let their hands stroke each other's bodies to remember the feel and touch of the other. Moving to between her legs he reached out to the bedside cabinet to take out a condom which was in the drawer. He did bring out a condom, but he also brought a box out as well. Putting the condom on he looked at the box and then at her.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me and how much I have missed you. I have wanted to ask this for a while but kept chickening out. Two weeks apart has shown me it times to bite the bullet and ask." Opening the box and tilting it towards her. "Will you marry me Merri?" Looking straight into her eyes as he asked.

When he finished speaking she moved a little so she was sitting up. He then moved and lay down beside her and waited. He lay and watched her as she finally turned so she was lying beside him, turned on her side to face him. She was a little speechless at being asked in the middle of sex, but it was at least different. She had to admit she wasn't getting any younger and it was something she had considered more in the time they had been together than in the time since her and James had split. Slowly sitting up she moved to straddle him as she took hold of him and guided him to join them both together.

When they were complete joined she stilled and looked down to see the huge grin on his face.

Putting the box down, he rested his hand on her hips, keeping still and just lying there.

"I take it this means you like the idea as much as I do?" Bucking his hips causing her to groan at the contact.

"The more you do that the more I like it." Grinding down on him and causing him to groan.

Instead of letting her stay on top and control the pace he flipped them both over so he was back on top.

"I know you and after being away two weeks I get to set the pace or you will do your usual and it will be a hang on for dear life as we climax." Seeing her pull a pet lip.

Since she didn't argue he bent down and kissed her with all he had. He wanted her to know how much she meant to him and not just for the commitment they had just agreed on. He took his time kissing her face and neck and working his way to her breast. He was going to worship her and show her how much he had missed her. As he worked his way up and down her body he knew by the time he got to join them back together they were both going to be close.

Sure enough as he buried himself back into her wet and tight heat he felt the tremors as her body took him in and adjusted to him. He waited till he felt her rock against him till he moved again setting a slow and steady pace. He wanted this to last as long as he could but after two weeks he felt his control slip and he felt them both going faster. She was going to go first and as he was on top he could watch. Gripping the sheets off the bed he pounded into her as he watched her arch her back and felt her grip him as her climax hit her. He saw her eyes screw shut as she opened her mouth and ground out his name.

He lost all control as he watched her and felt her grip him tighter, causing him to thrust a couple of times and groan as he climaxed. He stilled as they both came down from their high before he needed to move. Dropping to her side her lay still and waited. He knew when she was ready she would move to him. Sure enough he felt her move over and wrap herself around him as she kissed his neck. Running his fingers up and down her back as they lay together he knew he had to ask before she went to sleep.

"What made you take the plunge? You never ever seemed to take the conversation seriously when we had it and I always believed it was a dream that I just waved around." Looking down and across at her as she moved her head to look at him.

"You made me change my mind. I never wanted the whole hearts and flowers after James, that was enough to put me off forever. Then you showed me I could still have it all. I have even thought about kids which has always been a never ever thing for me. Maybe now we have made a long-term commitment it's something we can discuss in the future." Seeing a huge grin appear on his face.

"I am more than happy about that, now how about we put this ring on before you change your mind." Picking the box back up and taking the ring out.

Holding her hand up, he slid the ring slowly on, turning it a little when it was in place. They both just looked at the ring and ended up with matching smiles. Moving so she was now further up the bed, she bent and kissed him with everything she had. She didn't break the kiss till she was seeing stars due to lack of oxygen. When she did move away he made sure he held her tight to him. She had finally agreed to marry him and she had even hinted at children, he was not letting go now.


End file.
